Darkness
by Reithandina
Summary: Who is he? He is Freak. A Beaten and Starved demon who finally broke down. When Harry Potter Died, he became something else for just a moment, and then something more. HP/LV - Dark -


**Darkness  
**_by Reithanidna_

_Summary:__ Who is he? He is Freak. A Beaten and Starved demon who finally broke down. When Harry Potter Died, he became something else for just a moment, and then something more._

_Pairings:__ Hp/LV_

Slightly Angst, a little Horror, a dash of Romance, a bit Drama, and lots of Fantasy. :D  
_  
WArnings: __MATURE! Very confusing, very dark. Blood, mentions of Rape, beatings and starvation. Of Cruelty. Harry!Dark, Harry!slightlyInsane. Harry!Murderer. SlightlyConfused!Harry. __**Strong hints of Yaoi!**_ ( Much like a punch in the face, kind of hint. )

_**The Title comes from the Song Darkness by Blackmore's Night.. I loved it~ **___

_**Thank you to My two Beta's; klawxXx and Addicteddict. :D My Two best friends from Home Base. **___

_**A/N: Hello People.. :D I'm back... But just for this strange fanfiction! D: I'm sorry, I want to continue all the others, but I write when the muse strikes me for them, and it hasn't yet. THough don't despair :D It'll come! so anyhow. This Fic might not make much sense, and that's alright, I don't blame you! Even I get a bit confused by my own brain.. D: . Not quite sure what I was thinking either, I was just reading one of those lovely HP/TR pairings - Yummie 3 - and felt like writing something alike it... Erh.. Or something. Well, this is what came out of it. o.o A weird story and hardly with an actual plot-line- No you perverts it not PWP ( though that does sound delicious!). So Either it's good, or it's not. I like it... In my own, strange way. Though it could use some more...**_

Anyhow, to my fans who really ARE waiting for any sound from me.. I'm soooo Sorry I've neglected you all D: Sob.. Life is a Cruel Bitch and then it shits on you.. And you have to deal with it.. ^^'' As not to say that the muse just haven't really knocked on my Door for Shadow and Ice since I posted the one I updated last..( wasn't that last year? O_O ). Which is really annoying.. It's not as if I DON'T wanna write it.. o.o I just... Lost it.. It'll be back! It always is!

AnyRoad,

Enjoy 3 ( hopefully ) _  
_**  
[ Darkness ] **

"You have come here... Why, Harry Potter?" The Dark lord asked, his voice only a whisper, yet it rung in the dark hall they stood in. The Dark Lord Voldemort sat at his imposing throne. His Death Eaters stood in a half circle around it, with enough room to give the young teenager space. "To kill me?"

The boy looked worse for wear, which was a mystery to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. For they had not encountered the boy, until he suddenly appeared among them. How he did so was just as much of a mystery, but Voldemort would find out before the boy died.  
His serpentine red eyes ran over the scrawny Gryffindor, not showing even an ounce of his true feelings at the matter. The boy was covered in blood; most of it had already hardened and clotted around the wounds. It was difficult to determine the actual shapes of the wounds, but if Voldemort had to guess, it was muggle made.

Which seemed much more intriguing.

Potter wasn't wearing his glasses, so his unusual green eyes were uninhibited. Just like the night he went to kill him when he was only a baby. Back then they were darker and more innocent, now they were hollow and weary. Quietly he immersed himself into his thoughts; _Am I really the cause for this?  
_  
The boy was wearing clothes much too big for him, torn and spotted in crusted blood. Voldemort saw quickly that the boy didn't wear any shoes; the feet were bloody. Frankly the Dark Lord was getting immensely suspicious now.

The boy stared into nothing; not uttering a word.

It was as if he wasn't even there.

"Potter?" He asked, eyes narrowing; the Death Eaters shifted.

What in the world was going on?

The Boy took a sudden, sharp breath, which resonated throughout the room. It was raspy as if a lung had collapsed and the boy had trouble breathing. The eyes didn't refocus and to the Dark Army's shock, the boy's bloody hand relaxed and a sharp muggle kitchen knife was dropped noisily to the floor.

It too was bloody.

_How could I not have seen that? _Voldemort asked himself, eyes narrowed at the blade; was this really the only weapon the boy had brought with him? No, Voldemort could easily see that it had already been used. The red eyes darted up to the boy again as he took another raspy breath.

"Speak Potter!" He demanded, feeling a sense of unease and slight fear in the pit of his stomach. Adrenaline was pumping into his heart, and he felt tense on his throne, twitching his yew-wand between his bony fingers.

The boy turned his eyes to him, and for a second, they burned in a way that made Voldemort's heart twitch in slight fear and panic. Then it was gone and the green eyes grew hollow once more. Harry took another breath, and shifted his weight, though at the sound of it, it seemed quite painful. Yet the boy didn't appear to feel any of it.

Blood dripped from this fingers, his face, and even his matted hair.

He was quite the vision to behold. Like a fallen Angel.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed.

"No... I've come here… To die." He whispered, and the Death Eaters murmured between themselves at the revelation. Voldemort did a double-take, staring at the boy in bewilderment.

" Why, Potter, do you wish to die? " He asked, voice betraying his surprise. It wasn't every day that your nemesis enters your lair, covered in blood and wounds, and begs for death, without his input of torture and mayhem. It was completely wrong, and nothing as he'd imagined it.

It was highly unexpected; this scene, he had imagined more likely to happen with Dumbledore in the boy's place. And he, Voldemort, would have been the one causing the harm and the one to revel in the begging of mercy. Potter, on the other hand, was that one single being, Voldemort wanted to see dead fast; to kill him quickly in a duel. After all, it was a show of power. Who was the strongest? The Chosen One, or the Dark Lord?

But apparantly it was not to be so. Someone had robbed him of this chance. Voldemort felt himself burning in hatred of the being who dared to steal his duel from him; his proof of power. Yet mindless anger was not the time at the moment.

The boy breathed in and out, gaspingly; Everyone holding their breath, anticipating the answer.

"Let me tell you a story..." The boy began and Voldemort frowned in displeasure, but waved his hand anyway. Why not indulge the boy in his final moments? Harry shifted slightly, but didn't give any indication of exhaustion or weakness. "Once upon a time, there was a boy... The boy was loved – happy – and doted on by his parents."

A Death Eater snorted and sneered at the boy.

"A Pity story... Poor sobbing Potter. Is orphan Potter not able to handle the loveless life?" The Boy stopped his speech, but didn't appear to even notice the interruption. Voldemort turned furious eyes to the foolish minion, pointed his wand and fired off a _Crucio. _

"You will be quiet, as the boy talks, _Minion. _Or I will silence you forever." Even Voldemort wasn't quite sure why he needed to hear what the boy had to say. However he would indulge the need for it, and punish who were foolish enough to interrupt. He released the curse from the screaming idiot and turned his attention to the hollow Potter.

He started up, as if he never stopped.

"-Then one day, a fraud brought this boy and his love in danger. There was a dark man, who wanted to change the world and his fear for death, impaired him to see reason.." The boy took a croaky breath, and Voldemort held back his aching need for retaliation at the comment to his genius.

"So he tracked the boy... found him… And killed his parents, robbed him for love, just like the dark man had his love stolen from him before he was even a boy. Perhaps that was fitting? Let the poor baby; the enemy, know how I felt, so one day we'd be the same.."

Potter paused momentarily.

"- And we were. We were the same. Because we were one. The infant was the dark man and he the infant. The night of Green, a great party was held. Yet this baby wasn't invited. They claimed him a hero, a Superhero, with powers beyond belief. However, truth been told the baby didn't have much power, because he was just an infant.. An old man left him on a door step, in a cold November night, claiming he knew best.

" The baby longed for love and happiness, because his muggle relatives were cruel and vicious, and didn't know love for their second. The boy was beaten and starved, and belittled and he was always so sad. Always crying in his little cupboard under the stairs, wishing for someone to save him.

" But no one came. No one believed him. He was thin, he was hungry, and he was always in pain, and he didn't know love from any one, and yet he still did love. He loved everything outside; where all was light and bright and colours in all shades. But the dark he loved as well, because the dark protected him. No one could see in the dark; except him. His first best friend was a big spider that he shared his bed with. His second was a simple garden snake.

" He accidently crushed his spider in his sleep. His aunt decapitated the snake and called him devil's child. She slapped him around and told of his dark dealings to the Uncle. The boy was beaten, and beaten, and beaten. The boy's name was Freak and the uncle carved it into boy's back, so that the boy would always know that his name was Freak.

" Freak's middle name was Demon and the uncle carved it into Freak's chest. Like this, Freak would always know that he wasn't normal, wasn't human.

" He was beaten. He was hungry all the time. He cried out for help, for love and received various spanks and bruises in return." He paused for another brief moment, eyes empty and thick as fog. His voice had turned hoarse, almost silent. But as he opened his mouth to speak once more, it became strong and clear as crystal.

"Freak Demon's last name was Whore... It was carved into his tailbone, and that very night, Freak Demon Whore had his first customer. "

Harry was deaf and blind to the gasp of Horror that passed through the circle of Death Eaters, nor did he even notice the sudden trembling that over came the Dark Lord's body. Voldemort was horrorfied and filled to the brim with rage as he listened to the terrible story of his Prophecied defeater.

" Freak was angry; in pain. But suddenly, Freak received a letter from a school of Wonder. It was a school where he wasn't Freak Demon Whore but simply Harry James Potter. He had friends, he had magic and he had love. But he also had the Dark man, who wanted to kill Harry. To Harry, however, it seemed okay, because he was used to it, and it was better. So much better.

" During summer he was Freak Demon Whore, but during the semesters he was Harry James Potter, and he was happy as Harry. That was until he was no longer Harry in school. He was Chosen One and then Unstable, then Attention Seeking. He was Weapon Number 1; a simple chess Piece. If people died he was the one to blame.

" Freak asked himself once.. _'Who am I?' _He wasn't Freak Demon Whore, nor was he Harry James Potter. And he wasn't the Chosen One either. So who was he? At last he found the answer.

The boy's spark in his eyes were renewed and they blazed worse than Voldemort's ever had. The Dark lord felt the shady fear grasp hold of his heart once more. He could hardly make any sense of the words the boy had uttered, but somehow, he knew it was all true.

Voldemort swallowed. His mind feared the spark in Harry's eyes, but his body leaned over with interest. The evidence was there, the boy was abused worse than Voldemort ever had been. It had filled him with so much rage that even he was startled. He tried to pack it away as he leaned forward, eyes narrowed and burning.

"Who is he then?" He asked between gritted teeth. Harry's eyes flashed crimson to Voldemort's surprise.

"He is Death."

The Dark Lord turned breathless and fear was the only thing he could feel. He was frozen as he stared at the eyes that were so like his own, and he wondered if perhaps Harry had come for him. So was this the end of Voldemort?

But then Harry smiled, though it wasn't happy nor kind.

"Freak returned this summer, knowing that it was time to die. His muggle family was oblivious to the coming doom and as Freak's sixteen birthday came, Freak died. He awoke as Death, and took a new name to accompany it. The birthday was bloody and he was beaten and beaten, and even once; sold. But Death wasn't a whore but a Demon of dark powers and did not take pleasure in being a whore. Instead he made a whore out of the Customer." The savage smirk that spread on Potter's lips made Voldemort cold with dread, yet a tiny spark of excitement ran through his nerves.

Goosebumbs spread over his skin.

"Death was many things, and the best thing he was; was sneaky. He had taken his Aunts kitchen knife after he'd done the dishes after being their cook. He had pulled the knife close to him as he waited for the customer. Death was stronger than Freak, and in the moment that the door was locked from the outside, Death was named Demon once more. He raped the Customer with the kitchen knife, whispering sweet nothings to his ears, telling him what a good whore he was, and how good it felt. How tight he was.

"Death loved it but the uncle didn't. Once more he was beaten, but Death didn't teeter. He stroked the obese whale. He made him thin. A free operation. The knife cut through him like butter and his screams seemed so pretty. The aunt screamed as well, but Death was not good at dying and made the screams die. The neck was really too long, and he shortened it just right. She looked so much better now.

The fat bully-boy was pork on the stove, and Death had to slice him up as he was simply too big to roast in the muggle oven.

Suddenly, Death was lost. Who was he? He had no clue. He was Freak, Demon, Whore, Death, and Chosen one. But he didn't want to be the Whore, or the Chosen one, or the Freak. He didn't care about being the demon anymore, because he knew he was a demon and he accepted that long ago. His mind wondered; he didn't mind being Death either. Death was peaceful, merciful, and Death was good.

"Then... He realized that he was dying too. He felt at peace, yet restless. He couldn't die as a freak. He couldn't die as a whore and dying at his muggle's place wasn't desirable.. So he left. He disappeared and returned here. Now, among Darkness... Among Death... Among Demons." Potter smiled softly, this time it spread like weed over his face and Voldemort felt as though his heart skipped a beat.

"Potter..." The Dark Lord was taken aback. To think this boy had been through all this, and hid it all so well. It was shocking but it made so much more sense now. The boy was indeed a true Slytherin. The Best Slytherin is the one with the best mask, and what better mask is there, than to hide among lions?

Abruptly Harry fell to his knees and Voldemort wasn't the only one who flew to his aid instantly. He knelt down beside the bloody and pale creature, in his eyes the most beautiful of them all. There was a painful feeling of worry seeping into his heart. He touched the boy's cheek.

"Potter..." He whispered, and the boy gave a raspy chuckle.

"My nemesis is worried about me..." The boy's eyes opened slightly and locked onto the red ones of Voldmort. The green was back, and they seemed sad, almost out of place. They were full of confusion and seemed lost. "Who am I, Tom?" He whispered brokenly, and Voldemort couldn't find himself to be angry.

"You are Haemon... Haemon Thanatos. You are Death, the Dark and the Demon. You are one of us, are you not?" The boy chuckled and crystal tears tickled down his cheek. At last he went lax in the Dark Lords arms.

"I am... Dark..."

**[ Darkness ]**

"You have lost old man..." Voldemort declared softly, but audibly as it resonated in the Great Hall. Dumbledore kneeled before the Dark lord. His body was weak trodden and wounded. The Light had lost and the Dark won. All because of the Chosen One.

When Harry Potter died in the arms of the Dark Lord, Voldemort gained a power he'd never felt before. He would be lying if he said it was easy to take down the light as it clearly wasn't. But now 5 years after Harry Potter's death, he had finally accomplished his goal. His Death Eaters had grown after that special place in history, and it was no wonder.

Most had been more afraid of Potter than Dumbledore, since Potter was a wild care.

He was a Wizard whose powers were unexplainable.

Since his death the Light lost it's hope, yet the Order of Phoenix relentlessly tried to make people see Harry as some kind of a Martyr, but it didn't help. Being a Martyr didn't defeat your enemy. And now, Voldemort had gained victory.

His Death Eaters were lining up the children in their common rooms, piling the dead bodies of those who thought themselves powerful enough to stop an army. The old fool seemed worse for wear, and Voldemort found it amusing.

"You may have won this time, Tom. But one day, Harry Potter's Reincarnation will be back and he will be born to defeat you once and for all. I have not lost faith just yet."

Voldemort laughed at the presumption and swished his wand over the ancient wizard's face, to silence the fool.

"Harry Potter will never return to this world, you old fool. You shall not see the end of your reign. It is time for wizards to disappear from this world. I am tired of their filthy attitude and actions towards our kind. You will not see the World I will create for wizards, but I can assure you, old fool. It will be much better... _Avada Kedavra_!"

The old wizard fell to the stone floor dead as the killing curse hit him. Voldemort turned from the dead body, satisfied with his merciful kill more than the torture would've been.

"Come my friends, we have much to do. The First part of the new world starts here at Hogwarts. For 5 years we have worked on this and finally we have completed our task. The new world is ready, and the first arrival shall be Hogwarts as the lead school. We shall shortly send it along with the dark Forest and its inhabitants." Red eyes met the glazing black of Severus Snape's, who kneeled along with the staff of teachers that had escaped death.

"I will not judge you, Severus. I will not show you any mercy and kill you. No, you shall live. Rabastan, you will stay at Hogwarts with your division and make sure everything goes perfectly well in the new world." The wizard in question bowed and stepped back, indicating to lower death eaters.

The Dark Lord turned on his heels, ignoring the silent glares of death the teachers shot his way. He exited the great hall, waving every Death Eater out of Hogwarts, booming orders with magic-fired voice. He stopped outside the wards and turned to the majestic castle with a fond smile.

A Shadow settled to his side, he needn't to look to tell who it was.

"The preparations are complete, Tom. The castle has been runed and I've my own division running around the Dark Forest and Hogsmeade as we speak. We will be ready to send the rest when we've sent Hogwarts to the new world." The Shadow informed softly and Voldemort smiled.

"Good. Look Haemon; look at what we've accomplished together. I would've never come up with the new world, if it wasn't because of your careless mumblings, that evening." Haemon blushes as the memory assaulted his mind, making the Dark Lord grin vicious.

"Merlin Tom, I was drunk! Even if it was a brilliant idea, you can't always take me seriously in that state!" Voldemort didn't reply. He simply let his grin slip into a smug smile that made Haemon want to throttle the wizard out of embarrassment.

The mental imagine of what he'd done after the ramblings of a drunkard, were what really brought the whole future in a better light. He didn't regret it one bit but randomly taking off your clothes to wank suggestively before a Dark Lord, who was equally drunk, wasn't ideal. Unless you actually wanted to have sex with the said Dark Lord, which Haemon couldn't deny that he wanted.

He wasn't repulsed by the Dark Lord's body because they're demons, and Demons - while they appreciate beauty, also appreciate Power. They were a perfect match, and had created the new world by their magic alone.

Though it's not as if it was _easy, _it had after all taken them less than 5 years to perfect.

"We are ready now." Haemon said, and together they brought their hands and wands up into the air. They called forth their magic and let it flow, let it entwine and then chanted until it became a song, much alike that of a Phoenix's thrill.

As the Dark Lord and the Demon of Death's song grew in volume, the air started to spark and shimmer. Then at the peak, to the awe of the Death Eaters around them, the castle disappeared in a swirl of magic. What was left was grass, a lake, hills and mountains.

Haemon sighed happily and brushed off the sweat from his forehead, noticing the Dark lord hadn't even broken a single drop. He pouted to Voldemort's amusement.

"Now there's only the rest of the Wizard World, Haemon, are you sure you can handle it?" The Dark Lord Mocked. Haemon narrowed his eyes, and before Voldemort could say anything else, the Demon of Death grabbed the robbes of the other man, and pulled him down for a crushing kiss.

The Death Eaters hurried away to prepare the other locations and there were many. It was very important that every single sign of magical spots in the British Isles would be send to the New World, and luckily there was enough room for this.

When the two Wizards broke free from their passionate hold, Haemon smirked.

"I can handle whatever you throw me, Tom, and much more. After all, I'm Death, dark and a demon. We can handle everything." And with that, they settled their newest quest, not only for the protection of their world, but for their pleasure.

The World of Magic would soon end on Earth, and begin a new where Muggles could no longer endanger them. And what was the name of this World?

Well, they still hadn't decided yet.

**A/N: I know. It's strange**** :D Well, I just felt like writing it anyhow! But anyroad I somehow liked it, even though it kinda confused me a bit, for a few moments... It's passed. But that's what's so great about it! :D I think... D: Well anyhow, I don't want any flames, if I wanna Burn, I'll do it myself- I'm better at it than you are anyhow! :D If you've got any Questions about it, don't be shy.. I'll write back.. I promise~ ;) **_  
_


End file.
